Quando o tiro sai pela culatra!
by Sapphier
Summary: Eu definitivamente sou um idiota. Um idiota com certificado, com pós – graduação e doutorado. Eu devia escrever um livro de como estragar um relacionamento de infância. Como eu consegui não seguir A Regra, uma tão simples?
1. Champagne? Tsc!

**Inuyasha é da Rumiko**

_A imaginação é minha_

* * *

**Chapter One: Champagne? Tsc!**

**POV Inuyasha**

Eu definitivamente sou um idiota. Um idiota com certificado, com pós – graduação e doutorado. Eu devia escrever um livro de como estragar um relacionamento de infância. Como eu consegui não seguir A Regra, uma tão simples?

_"Garota gosta de garoto, garoto gosta de garota, garota e garoto ficam juntos. FIM."_

Mas nãããão! Eu tenho que estragar tudo. Agora a regra mudou e eu entendi o que Kagome me disse quando ela desistiu de mim, de nós. "_Você só vai sentir a minha falta quando me perder Inuyasha_." E agora eu estou aqui, nessa situação no mínimo cômica e surreal, porque a mulher que eu descobri que amo está namorando meu melhor amigo. Suspiro alto e percebo que Kagome está me olhando com cara fechada. Dou um sorriso que espero que tenha transmitido como eu estava _feliz e o quanto eu estava me divertindo _naquele momento, mas ela não acreditou.

Droga essa mulher me conhece muito bem, sempre foi assim. Desviei do olhar de Kagome só para receber um olhar de pena de Sango.

Maldita, eu não devia ter ficado bêbado perto dela. Ergo a taça para ela e espero que a minha ironia tenha sido claramente passada a ela e percebo que sim porque um sorriso de deboche surgiu em sua expressão. Balanço a minha cabeça para afastar a lembrança da noite em que descobri que amava minha melhor amiga. Não estava sendo bem sucedido nisso, porque todas as lembranças vieram como um soco e eu já não conseguia manter a farsa de ser o melhor amigo perto de Kagome e Naraku.

Ouço um tilintar e percebo que Naraku estava batendo na taça para chamar a atenção das pessoas no recinto. Olhei bem para ele, a pose confiante e relaxada, a expressão serena, um sorriso ofuscante e os olhos brilhantes… exatamente como Kagome. Seja lá aquilo que ele vai falar não ia ser coisa boa. Senti quando o mal pressentimento se apossou de mim me mandando correr para as colinas o mais rápido possível, mas minhas pernas travaram como um castigo de ser… Bem vocês sabem, um idiota.

"Obrigado por terem vindo hoje. – Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, um gesto que reconheci imediatamente. Ele estava bem nervoso. Aquilo não devia ser _bom_, _nada bom_" Não vou dizer que hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida, porque seria uma baita mentira". - Ele olhou para a _minha_ Kagome, sem tirar o sorriso ofuscante do rosto dele. Céus ele estava fazendo um comercial de pasta de dente ou o que? - "Porque o dia mais feliz foi quando eu a conheci. Sabem senhores ela nem me dava bola, mas poxa ela era e é meus amigos, a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. E algo me dizia que ela era pra mim. Vocês sabem, a mulher da minha vida. E hoje eu quero que isso se torne real. Eu pedi para que todos se reunissem para que ela não fugisse quando eu pedisse para ela me tornar completo novamente. Kagome... Seja a minha esposa."

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que essa pessoa que vos fala fez. Bem eu poderia dizer que eu apenas dei os parabens para os noivos felizes, e que fui comportado para casa. Depois eles se casaram, tiveram uma penca de filhos e ficaram gordos como aqueles nerds _no life _que jogam World of Warcraft e viveram felizes enquanto, bem… eles viveram.

Mas é CLARO que na verdade foi algo totalmente diferente.

Assim que Naraku pediu _minha_ Kagome em casamento eu fiz o que qualquer pessoa apaixonada que tentava esconder o que sentia podia fazer: Eu gritei. Mas meu grito não foi como aqueles gritos do tipo "POR ESPARTA". Foi mais um do tipo que meu amigo Jakotsu dá toda vez que me vê no meio rua: " AIII AMIGA, QUE SAUDADES" Se atenham ao fato da palavra MASCULINA, amigo. Voltando a realidade, milhões de olhares se voltaram pra mim. Na verdade não era milhões, era mais uns 40 olhos já que tinha 20 convidados na festa, mas a sensação era a mesma. Olhei para Sango para ver se conseguiria uma ajuda vinda daquela lá, mas ela tentava segurar o riso e estava falhando miseravelmente uma vez que já estava roxa. Mais um pouco e ela podia concorrer com aquela menina que vivia mascando um chiclete na Fantástica Fabrica de Chocolate.

"- Inuyasha?"- Kagome me chamava e foi ai que encontrei minha resposta perfeita. Claro, o pai das soluções!

" - Descurlpi Karrome!" - Tentei enrolar minha língua o máximo que eu pude e ainda cambaleei um pouco para dar veracidade a minha interpretação- "Achjo que bebe um potinho a maisssi do qui o nechesshario".

Vi um rápido brilho de aceitação passar pelos olhos de Kagome. YES! Toma Brad Pitt! Oscar lá vou eu!

" - Inuyasha - Kagome suspirou - Quando você tinha 16 anos nós fomos na festa da Kikyo lembra? E você bebia bebia bebia e embora todo mundo acabasse ficando bebado você continuava sóbrio. Você tomou 2 garrafas de tequila, 1 de vodka, misturou conhaque com licor e no fim tomou uma cerveja. Ai você ficou bebado.

" - Prhja vochee ver quantu bebhi horre" - Dei um sorriso e a abracei. Já que eu "estava bêbado" podia aproveitar! Ela estreitou ainda mais os braços me dando um abraço um pouco forte demais, para depois me soltar e suspirar novamente.

" Acontece que essas bebidas não tem álcool. Estamos em um baile beneficente Inuyasha. Um baile beneficente para crianças com câncer. Um baile beneficente para crianças com câncer COM crianças com câncer" - Como para provar que estava certa, três crianças passaram correndo por mim com taças cheias de champagne. Tsc. Champagne "- Ah e eu sei quando você está mentindo Inu. Agora pare de pensar que vai ganhar o oscar em cima do Brad Pitt e me conte o que está acontecendo e que diabos de grito foi aquele. "

Eu já disse como essa mulher me conhece? Poise. Eu não estava mentindo. Eu não sei como eu pude ser cego. Como não notei antes os belos olhos azuis que agora tinham um brilho risonho e brincalhão. Como eu não pude notar a boca tão delineada. Os cabelos que nos últimos anos ela deixou crescer… longas e ao que parecia, sedosas madeixas negras. Sem resistir minhas mãos pegaram uma mecha. Eu queria gritar. Eu queria dizer que a amava e que eu era um estupido, louco, maniaco e psicótico. Por ela. Como ela não via o amor em meus olhos?

"- Eu não consigo" - As palavras saíram sem querer da minha boca, sussurradas - " Eu não posso Kagome" - Ela me olhou assustada, mas mesmo assim eu segurei o queixo dela, avaliando o humor em seus olhos - " Ruim com, péssimo sem." - Você, completei em pensamento. Ela pareceu querer que eu completasse a frase, mas Naraku apareceu ao seu lado e isso era o máximo que eu podia me permitir aguentar. Virei as costas e fui embora.

Mas apenas a batalha estava perdida.

Eu ainda tinha uma guerra para vencer, e o prêmio era o meu felizes para sempre, com uma penca de filhos e ficar gordo. Com Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

**Oi!**

**Esse é um projeto que a muuuuito tempo eu estava querendo passar para o papel. Hoje minha mente ****se revoltou e me obrigou a publicar a historia. Já aviso que em varios POV's (ou seja, pontos de vista de outros personagens) Então fiquem atentos/atentas ao POV no inicio do capitulo!**

**Obrigada por lerem! **

**Se puderem, deixem reviews (pior com, péssimo sem!)! **

**Até!**

**Sapphier**


	2. Unicórnios!

**Inuyasha é da Rumiko**

**As alucinações são minhas**

* * *

"_Vivemos nesse limbo entre as frustrações passadas e as aspirações futuras. Entre um e outro, todas as possibilidades do mundo. É lindo, é poético, e é terrivelmente assustador. Porque escolher uma possibilidade implica em não escolher todas as outras." - Natalia Klein, sobre possibilidades._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unicórnios**

**Kagome POV**

* * *

Aquele era um péssimo plano. Mas eu já estava desesperada e não podia dizer não para a ultima das esperanças. Olhei para Naraku que sorria abertamente. Aquele traiçoeiro, malandro! Era tudo culpa dele, daquele plano idiota, da minha própria vida ser assim, de todos os meus problemas. E eu estava terrivelmente errada em colocar a culpa nele nesse jeito.

" - Você está me culpando pelos seus problemas de novo Kagome?" - Naraku me olhava preocupado, mas a sombra do sorriso de antes estava lá. Ele me deitou gentilmente em seu colo e começou a acariciar meus cabelos. Estávamos em minha casa, sentados no sofá que Naraku me ajudou a escolher pois Inuyasha estava ocupado com Sara ou era Sasha? Eu nunca lembrava o nome delas, pois nunca eram duradouras.

" - Você ouviu o grito do Inu. E ele fingiu estar bêbado… e me abraçou! Acho que nosso plano está funcionando. Ele tentou falar algo." - Completei olhando para Naraku. Agora sim o sorriso tinha desaparecido por inteiro e ele parecia estar em outro lugar. -" Isso é ótimo não é? Não vamos precisar chegar ao altar." - E sorri mesmo estremecendo por dentro. Eu não sabia o porque aquele pensamento era tão desconsolador e vazio. Naraku se levantou do sofá murmurando algo como "cega" e foi pisando duro para o quarto. O ouvi abrir os armários e pegar alguma coisa, antes de ir para o banho.

Na verdade aquele acordo tinha acontecido de uma forma bem inusitada. Inuyasha estava agarrando Kagura na minha festa de aniversário e eu não conseguia disfarçar o suficiente para sorrir. De repente Naraku me puxou pela mão me levando para um lugar que só mais tarde reconheci ser meu quarto e me abraçou. Só assim eu pude chorar por todos esses sentimentos que eu nutria por Inuyasha a 11 anos. Sim eu sempre fui apaixonada por ele, desde os meus 13 anos. Eu tinha mudado por ele. Tinha sofrido por ele e conhecia cada expressão, cada nuance do seu rosto, cada humor. Ele era parte de mim, e eu era parte dele, eu era _dele_ mas ele ainda não tinha notado, ou não queria ver o quanto eu o amava. Mas Naraku via e sempre ficava do meu lado, seja por palavras gestos ou sorrisos. Mesmo sendo o melhor amigo de Inuyasha. E agora era o meu também. Ainda em silencio ele esperou eu me acalmar e depois retocar a maquiagem que tinha borrado totalmente.

" Você o ama tanto assim?" - Sua voz era clara e forte. Eu me virei para ele e vi sua pose firme e confiante. Naraku era sempre o cara logico, da razão e eu era sempre a imprevisivel, a inconstante. Respirei fundo e assim que recuperei a minha voz eu procurei no pensamento a coisa que mais me importava na vida.

" Mais que meu unicorn room*" - Ele pareceu que ia rir, mas se conteve rapidamente.

Eu tinha um armário quarto escondido em casa sobre minha paixão mais secreta: Unicórnios. Somente duas pessoas sabiam disso e as duas estavam no quarto. Acredito que muitas pessoas pediriam ou me obrigariam a ir consultar um psiquiatra logo de uma vez mas eu tenho um motivo bem plausível para essa… ahn… esse _hobbie: _Minha avó. Não sei é pelo fato de ela estar bem velhinha ou se foi da loucura dela (que alias passou para a família toda. Não queiram conhecer o meu irmão e minha mãe!) mas nos últimos dias de vida dela, e isso quando eu tinha 7 anos ela me deu uma chave e disse que a felicidade se encontrava nesse quarto. Eu era jovem, inocente e pura. E fui contagiada pela maldição da familia: Ter manias estranhas, e o meu era amar, incondicionalmente unicórnios. Sim eu sou uma jovem de 24 anos que ama unicórnios e isso pra mim é tão grave como parece. Por isso o quarto é _escondido _mas infelizmente Naraku descobriu há dois anos quando eu o deixei dormir aqui. Ele acordou no meio da noite me procurando para saber onde era o banheiro e logo viu uma luz estranha vindo do vão entre a porta e o chão. Curioso tentou abrir a porta e acabou me encontrando no meu quarto particular, no meu mundinho de felicidade cor de rosa e azul, totalmente alheia. Não vou comentar da reação de Naraku mas demorou muito tempo depois disso para conseguir olhar na cara dele.

" - Eu sei como você pode fazer o Inuyasha te notar Higurashi." - Eu prestei atenção automaticamente. Há vários anos eu pedia ajuda dele mas ele sempre negava. Afinal Naraku era o melhor amigo de Inuyasha desde… sempre. - " Você precisa de um namorado."

Eu bufei. Eu já havia tentado isso. Acredite ou não eu tenho _na minha mente_ um arquivo inteiro de planos maléficos (como aquele do Plankton do Bob Esponja) para fazer Inuyasha Taisho me notar e ver que completávamos a metade da laranja.

" - Eu já tentei isso Naraku. Não deu em nada."

" - Eu sei Kagome. Eu me lembro de Houjo, do Kouga e nem quero lembrar da sua época com Bankotsu - Olhei para ele envergonhada.- Mas você tem que atingir ele direto nas zonas baixas. _Se é que me entende"_

" - Você quer dizer que eu tenho que ficar com alguem que ele seja próximo de Inuyasha - Ele acenou com a cabeça me encorajando a continuar - Como a Sango? - Ele revirou os olhos e eu dei risada. Eu podia ter um quarto de unicórnios mas não era lesada ou retardada. Bom, sobre o retardada eu teria que pensar seriamente. - Eu to brincando Naraku. Embora toda vez que eu veja a Sango eu tenha desejos lésbicos acho que o Inu só ia pedir para participar. Então você faria isso por mim?" - Ele pareceu pensar por um momento e depois simplesmente sorriu.

"- Se for para você parar de se lamuriar, eu aceito." - Ele estendeu a mão mas eu apenas pulei em seus braços, dando um abraço de urso.

" - Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada Naraku! - Dei um beijo em sua bochecha, sentindo a esperança voltar novamente. Logo, ele passou as mãos pelo meu braço e pegou na minha mão e foi me puxando para baixo. Naquele dia foi a primeira vez que Inuyasha ficou surpreso ao me ver de mãos dadas com Naraku. E também foi a primeira vez em que o vi boquiaberto em relação a mim, quando Naraku anunciou que estávamos namorando.

Então cá estamos nós, firmes e fortes nesse namoro _fake_, há um ano e meio.

Noivos, agora.

Eu ainda não acredito que aceitei essa ideia maluca que claro, foi do Naraku. Mas eu confio cegamente em nele, como não poderia confiar no Inuyasha. Naraku, que sempre estava por perto. Que sempre me deu um ombro, que sempre me faz rir e percebe a minha tristeza. E não ri das minhas _alucinações e hobbies_. Resumindo: Um grande amigo. O meu melhor amigo.

Senti a presença de Naraku atrás de mim e percebi que estivera divagando. De novo. O olhei e vi que ele me observava atentamente e senti meu coração bater rápido ao ser analisada daquele jeito. Outra coisa que estava mudando muito nesses tempos. Eu não conseguia mais olhar para Naraku sem ficar presa naqueles olhos. E muitos dos meus sonhos deixaram de ter o rosto do Inu para serem substituídos por ele. Mas isso é claro, devia ser o fato de estarmos passando muito tempo juntos.

" - Kagome... " - A voz dele estava rouca e eu me senti arrepiar. Ficamos em silencio, sentindo a tensão no ar. Eu não sabia que zumbido era aquele em minhas orelhas, aquele momento era diferente de todos. Então notei que ele estava só de toalha, com os cabelos molhados. _AI _eu senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. " - Kagome nós "- Então ele foi interrompido abruptamente pela campainha da minha casa. Ele me deu uma ultima olhada e se virou resmungando irritado, indo para a porta da frente da minha casa.

Diabos, o que foi isso? Minha mente começou a processar o momento que havia passado entre nós e eu não conseguia compreender o que tinha acontecido. A imagem dos olhos dele me avaliando, o corpo dele. O que será que tem por trás daquela toalha... FOCO KAGOME! Respirei fundo varias vezes antes de ouvir duas pessoas discutindo, e as vozes se tornando exaltadas, até eu reconhecer que uma das vozes era Inuyasha.

Levantei rapidamente e fui correndo para o hall de entrada, e foi assim que encontrei um Inuyasha furioso segurando um Naraku pela camisa.

Levou apenas um segundo para registrar duas coisas.

A primeira - e meu coração deu um salto de 360° quando constatei isso - era que Inuyasha estava com um brilho perigoso em seus olhos e isso eu reconhecia de todos os _mangás, animes e filmes_ que eu havia assistido: era _ciúmes_.

A segunda e dessa vez eu senti meu corpo inteiro em chamas, foi que a toalha estava de Naraku estava caída.

É parece que eu que vou descobrir afinal o que tinha atrás da toalha.

* * *

Gente, OBRIGADA MESMO PELOS REVIEWS!

Eu adorei, e eu sou meia louca, então obrigada por suportarem esse meu lado estranho.

Sobre esse capitulo, eu sou viciada em unicórnios, então achei nada menos natural transportar meu amor like a Agnes mesmo. Mas sem o bichinho de pelucia enorme. Infelizmente (quero UM!)

Bom, até o 3° capitulo (essa fic não será grande, espero pelo menos!)

:*


End file.
